Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game)
The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game is available for the Wii, Nintendo DS, PS2, PS3, and the Xbox 360. There are four other Video Games: Battle Trainer, Dimensions, ''Arcade Battler'' and Defenders of the Core. New Characters Introduced * Player- New to Bakugan. Dan teaches him how to brawl. * Marduk- The Main Antagonist of the Game. He is a Darkus brawler. * Leonidas- The Bakugan the player ends up with after battling against Shuji in the beginning of the game. Later revealed to player that he was born in the Doom Dimension. * Omega Leonidas- Leonidas' evolved form. He now has sharper claws and wings and is strongest Bakugan in the game. He has the powers of Drago, Skyress, Gorem, Tigrerra, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. * Vladitor- Marduk's Guardian Bakugan. * Battle Ax Vladitor- Vladitor's evolved form. He has improved strength and fights with an axe. His power comes from the Silent Core's negative energy. Information You can change Bakugan in your room by pressing the number two on the Bakugan for the Wii. The Collector's Edition Nintendo DS version of this game, comes with a Special Attack Naga ball with 650 Gs called White Naga. If you purchase either of the Nintendo versions from Toys 'R' Us, you will be able to purchase a Ravenoid and a Manion from the in-game shop for 0 BP. (free). When you start a new game you can unlock a Bronze Warius at the name screen. The code for a Pyrus Bronze Warius is 449824934071. (Warius won't affect anything else; you will still be able to have Bakugan of other Attributes.) Event AR Bakugan There are Bakugan that can only be used by using a Action Replay Event Code made by Codejunkies. Here are the Bakugan and their Action Replay Codes. They will not be in the store, but in your collection and you can never buy them at the store at all. The Warius has 500 Gs and is Lv.1, but when you Lv. them up, their G-Power will remain at 500 Gs. *Aquos:220D491D 00000032 *Subterra:220D491E 00000032 *Haos:220D491F 00000032 *Darkus:220D4920 00000032 *Ventus:220D4921 00000032 Enter one of these as your name to receive BP or a bronze Warius. *1,000 BP - Enter "33204429" as a code. *5,000 BP - Enter "42348294" as a code. *10,000 BP - Enter "46836478" as a code. *100,000 BP - Enter "18499753" as a code. *500,000 BP - Enter "26037947" as a code. *Bronze Warius - Enter "44982493" as a code. Unlock Doing these conditions will get you these Bakugan when the character has an exclamation mark over their photo. You have to beat the game. On the Console versions, you have to defeat them on Normal Difficulty on the Battlefield and Hard Difficulty (Evolved Bakugan only). *Dragonoid - Battle Dan in the park on level hard *Preyas - Beat Marucho in the park on level hard *Gorem - Beat Julie in the park on level hard *Tigrerra - Beat Runo in the park on level hard *Skyress - Beat Shun in the park on level hard *Hydranoid - Beat Masquerade in the park on level hard *Leonidas (After you get Omega Leonidas) - Win a tag team battle with Dan against Masquerade and Marduk after getting all the evolved Bakugan. Delta Dragonoid, Blade Tigrerra, etc. *Vladitor - Beat Marduk in the park on level hard Top Brawler Bakugan *Fortress - Win a tag battle with Dan as your partner. *Sirenoid - Win a tag battle with Marucho as your partner. *Cycloid - Win a tag battle with Julie as your partner. *Tentaclear - Win a tag battle with Runo as your partner. *Harpus -Win a tag battle with Shun as your partner. Evolved *Delta Dragonoid - Beat Dan in a battle royale using no Pyrus Bakugan. *Angelo/Diablo Preyas - Beat Marucho in a battle royale using no Aquos Bakugan. *Hammer Gorem - Beat Julie in a battle royale using no Subterra Bakugan. *Blade Tigrerra - Beat Runo in a battle royale using no Haos Bakugan. *Storm Skyress - Beat Shun in a battle royale using no Ventus Bakugan *Dual Hydranoid - Beat Masqeurade in a battle royale using no Darkus Bakugan. *Battle Ax Vladitor - Beat Marduk in the park without losing a battle. Trivia *Each of the Battle Brawlers Guardian Bakugan are missing something when you have it: **'Drago (Dragonoid)': Missing his horns. His Bakugan form may be Mock Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid is missing the horns on the sides of his head and the two blades on the end of his tail. **'Skyress': Missing her horns. **'Gorem/Hammer Gorem': Missing his shield and horns respectively. **'Preyas/Diablo': Missing his collar. **'Angelo': Has differently shaped eyes and missing half of his hair. **'Tigrerra': Missing her blades and blue diamond on her forehead. **'Hydranoid': Missing his horns. *The following is a list of Bakugan missing from the game excluding Ravenoid, Manion, and Warius: **Alpha Hydranoid **Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia **Limulus **Ultimate Dragonoid **Rattleoid **Bee Striker **Mantris **El Condor **Tuskor **Hynoid **Wormquake **Wavern *If you use a Bakugan's species Green Ability Card that only works for them (for example Feather Storm for Harpus, Blue Stealth For Preyas, Boosted Dragon for Dragonoid and Chaos of Darkness for Hydranoid) a different battle animation will happen if you win. *Although Naga appears in the game, he is never actually battled by the player. *If one pre-ordered the DS version from Gamestop or EB Games, they would get a DS case with Shun, Dan, and Marucho on it. *Strangely even if you don't buy the Toys 'R' Us DS version, you can still get Ravenoid and Manion's Gate Cards. *Most Gate Cards and Ability Cards have different names and effects. *The Bakugan that came with the game was originally thought to be Leonidas, but instead it was White Naga. Gallery Console File:Ventus_Griffon_VG.jpg|Ventus Griffon in Bakugan Form ImagesCA24IJ2T.jpg bakugan-battle-brawlers-20091020035400458-000.jpg|Haos Robotallion 959714_20091020_640screen001.jpg|Marucho bakugan-150.jpg|Dan, Runo and Marucho baukganmain.jpg|Shun Bakugan_Wii_screenshot_202.jpg|Preyas vs Centipoid Bakugan_360_1--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Pyrus Strike Bakugan Wii screenshot 210--screenshot.jpg Leonidas Ball Form.png Darkus Omega Leonidas Bakugan.PNG Darkus Omega Leonidas Open.PNG Omega Leonidas vs. Battle Ax Bladitor.PNG Ax vladitor.PNG bakugan-20091009024457880.jpg DS File:Ventus_Monarsu_VG.jpg|Ventus Monarus in Bakugan form File:Haos_Monarus_VG.jpg|Haos Monarus in Bakugan form File:Pyrus_Monarus_VG.jpg|Pyrus Monarus in Bakugan form Others File:DS_Case.jpg|The DS case Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Video Games Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Season 1 Bakugan